


Losing You Is A Nightmare

by Dragon_Angel_6712



Series: ThunderFrost | ThorKi [Angst] One Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All bad things come to an end, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, Baby Morgan, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Canon What Canon, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Everything Hurts, F/M, Fanfiction, Feels, Gay Love, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Hurts So Good, I am not sorry, IT'S A NIGHTMARE, Loki has PTSD, Loki loves Thor, Love, M/M, Married Pepperony, Married Thorki, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, Pain, Pepperony - Freeform, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Tears, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor has nightmares, Thor loves Loki, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, True Love, dead Loki, hawksilver - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Angel_6712/pseuds/Dragon_Angel_6712
Summary: Thor and Loki are happily married and living on Midgard also known as Earth and are a part of the Avengers familyWhat would happen when one day Thanos would strike Earth to take back something from Loki, he had given to him a long time agoWill Loki hand it over easily?Will Thanos just leave Earth after taking it?Will Thor go for the head?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: ThunderFrost | ThorKi [Angst] One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Losing You Is A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? I again had a short note before this, I again forgot it. No worries, next time, I'll just jot it down. And don't ask where Rhodey came from, just let him be
> 
> Anyways, enjoy 💜
> 
> Warning: Since I write as a hobby, there could be some character bend

Sunlight pierces in the room from between the ends of the curtains. Thor shifts in his bed to spoon his husband but finds no one. Thor wakes up at this cold emptiness

"Loki?" Thor calls out. He gets out of the bed and again calls out, "Loki?" This time a little louder. Thor checks the bathroom but finds no one

Now he was starting to worry. He got out of his room and checked his floor. Loki wasn't here. Where the fairy is Loki?

Thor who was in his pajamas, was also shirtless and had a bad bed head entered the elevator and pressed the button to the common floor. Those few seconds were nerve wrecking for Thor

Just as the elevator doors opened, Thor dashed out. Loki was in the kitchen with a man bun and obviously in his pajamas

He was cooking with Pepper, Stark's wife. Behind them was baby Morgan in her high feed chair sucking on to her bottle of chocolate milk because only milk didn't satisfy her

Natasha was also being domestic with them by helping them every now and again but mostly playing and cooing at Morgan. Natasha and Steve were to get married by the end of the month

Thor stumbled in the kitchen, his eyes desperately searching for Loki. Due to some reasons Thor was like this. He would get scared when he wouldn't see the person he loves next to him first thing in the morning

"Loki?" His voice held worry and relief with it. Everyone turned to him. Loki immediately excused himself knowing what was next

He gently took Thor's hand and led him out. In the corridor, they were still walking but had obviously moved away from the kitchen. Thor pulled Loki's hand and when turned, he hugged him

Thor buried his face in Loki's hair taking in a huge breath of Loki's scent, though the stinked a bit from sweat, he didn't care

"Looks like someone is too attached." Loki said jokingly but Thor, still hugging him, faced him and said, "You know how I get when I don't see you when I wake up."

Loki raised his hand and cupped his cheeks as his wedding band slipped back on his wrist, "It's been more than a year, Thor. We've left Asgard. He won't come after us. So, you might as well, get over the fear too. Besides, you're here. You'd protect me."

"Always. But how can I forget it... So simply like it was no more than a scratch? Loki, you were so close to leaving me... I still remember your face... Your blood covered unconscious self. If it weren't for our friends, we would've never made it out..."

"What did I just say?" Loki brought his hand back and folded his arms around his torso, "To move on." Thor sighed afterwards, Loki wrapped his arms around him again as he said

"I know, it's hard for you as he is your father."

"Was." Thor harshly corrected Loki but realized his tone and said, "Sorry." Loki gave a small smile

"We're all here, talk to us about it, if you want. Who knows, it might really help." Thor nodded and then lowered his head indicating he wanted a forehead kiss

Loki chuckled, "Gosh." Loki leaned in and kissed long. After parting, Loki said, "You're such man child. What would happen to you, if I'm really gone one day?"

Thor didn't like the sound of it. Not one bit, "Hey, how many times have I said for you to not to say this thing again? Loki, you're not going to leave me!"

Loki giggled, "Of course not oaf! Now come on, the breakfast must be ready."

*

It was the same day. After breakfast, Loki and Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton's boyfriend, had gone out in disguise for some groceries and stuff in general

Disguise as to people would recognize them and crowd over them which was sometimes so uncomfortable. Everyone else was busy with their own usual works like Tony upgrading his suits

Bruce in his lab experimenting something, most likely form a new weapon or sorts, Pepper multi tasking between a mother and a CEO to Stark Industries, it's not like Tony doesn't help her, most of the time Morgan stays in his lab too, dangerous but he can't just suppress his happiness when he sees his lil girl smile when he tests something or literally does anything

Something in him tells him that she might really take on his legacy after he's too old to carry it on his own

He even customized her a small Iron Man mask. The others including, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Thor were either practicing their skills or lifting weights at the gym

They have to be active in order to save the world in crisis. Usually, Pietro and Loki would've joined them too but they wanted to catch the city air and walk outside the tower except for fighting crimes

*

Thor and Loki were married for a year now and had been here for the same amount of time. When they'd gotten secretly married in Asgard with Frigga's presence, Odin was livid. He said Thor to go on a trip to another realm with gifts from Asgard and "strengthen" their bonds with the realm as he is the next king and probably should live up to the expectation

Thor was suspicious as to why Odin suddenly wanted to do this but obliged anyway, he had a gut feeling something was about to go _very_ wrong. Thor's trip was of fifteen days but it was cut short when Heimdall connected his mind with Thor's and showed him what had happened to Loki afterwards he was gone

Odin had Loki captured in the depths of the dungeons, stripped of his magic. He was given such medicines because of which he didn't have control on his mind and hence, he couldn't use his combat skills against them

Odin, himself, tortured Loki. Since he had just started it was only beating him. But he was so battered at the end of it with his magic stripped from him that it was a little hard to recover. Loki was covered in cuts, bruises and blood of his own. Thor didn't waste a moment and came back to Asgard

He got Odin to return Loki his magic and since his friends were there helping him and committing treason for their princes, he fled with a heavily injured Loki, who was wrapped in a blanket, in his arms

They arrived at Midgard and somewhere on the rooftop of a high building. Thor was looking for way to get down and to get help for Loki when the doors to the front opened sideways and three people came out

One seemed a male brunette, one male blonde and taller than both of them and a red headed female, "Hey! Goldy locks! Where did you come from?! How are you here?! What are you doing here?!"

Thor had no choice but to ask them for help, though Loki had his magic now which was probably healing him quick, he still required the attention of healer, "Please, help me, I have no bad intention. My husband is injured and requires the help of a healer. Please, help us, I would be grateful towards you."

Thor had such desperation in his voice. Before the short brunette could say something the red head stepped forward. Loki all along was wrapped in a long blanket, even his face wasn't clearly visible to Thor

The red head had her hand on her gun at the back. She came forwards and slightly pulled down the blanket from his face. She was expressionless the whole time but after seeing his face

There was a certain horror in her eyes, "Where's Bruce?! This guy's in a real battered condition!"

That's how Thor first met the Avengers

*

Pietro wore his suit under the disguise of a normal guy, they were used to it as they could face anything anytime so precautionary measures were necessary and second nature to them now

Loki could easily change his as he had his seidr. They were just on the way to the super store, it was around late morning, light chats were going on between them

Until a portal opened, in the middle of the intersection causing the cars to harshly halt. People slowly started to pour out of them and look around

From the portal out came two normal heightened aliens, one was a grey male and seemed old while the other though possessing a heavy masculine aura was clearly a female. Lastly came out a big purple guy

His left hand wore a big golden glove, six cavities that could be filled with something oval shaped. Five out the the six were filled. Loki and Pietro came out of the disguise. They also pressed the emergency buttons on their phones which sent out an immediate message to the Avengers and SHIELD

The big purple guy fisted his hand and the cars around him started to fly backwards. That's when they stepped up. Loki brought out his emerald seidr and every flying car stopped in the air for a while and then dropped to the ground

"What do you think you're doing Thanos?" Loki asked standing in front of him, Pietro beside him

"You know exactly what I am doing, my child. I've came here to retrieve what I had given you a long time ago. You vowed to come back and give me it but you didn't. Hence I decided, why not pay a visit to you!"

Thanos said as he gave another purple blow to a car and it flew to the side where a handicapped lady was on the wheelchair. QuickSilver, in an instant saved her life by picking her up and running out in time

"Loki! Do something!" Where are the Avengers? This question was in everyone's mind right now. "Look, I'll give you what you want. Don't hurt the innocent." Loki pleaded

"You are on the good side now. I see." Thanos had a sick smile. Loki didn't want to reveal it but he had to. He raised his fingers in front of him and a blue cube appeared on his fingers tips

Thanos was still smirking and was about to reach for it when Loki said, "Do you know what else we have?" Thanos got confused, he raised his eyebrow muscle

"We have a hulk." And Loki vanished the cube on his fingers as the Hulk attacked Thanos from behind him. Iron Man and War Machine took care of the other two aliens

But where the fairies is Thor?! Pietro rushed to the side with the lady still in his arms. He settled her into a cafe and ran out to Loki who was also evacuating people from the area

"Loki! Do you know if Clint is here?" Loki turned to him, "I don't know where the fuck is my husband, how would I know where your boyfriend is?"

Just then, Iron Man came beside them with War Machine, Thanos seemed knocked out by Hulk, "Puny big grape!" He exclaimed as he walked away from them and joined the team

"Stark! Please enlighten, where is my husband and his boyfriend?" Tony and Rhodey's masks opened, "Seems like the big ass purple grape opened two portals at once, point break and bird brain are there with spandex and the red head."

Hulk had calmed down by now and turned into Bruce but they were busy in their conversation to the point where they didn't notice Thanos rising

"They might be on their way to here." Rhodey concluded, "Uh... Guys? Care to look?" This was Banner speaking, everyone looked at the direction Banner was looking all horrified

"Oh shit." Tony cursed as their masks closed and they flew back to fight him but Thanos had an infinity gauntlet with him

He fisted his hand and Tony and Rhodey crashed into buildings. He got Banner and Pietro sink and stuck to the ground. They were standing near the partition of the roads

It all happened before Loki could register. Thanos came and picked Loki up from his neck. Loki's breath got choked, he struggled against his hand

"The Tesseract." he raised his other hand and Loki did what he said. The cube appeared in his palm. He threw Loki who collided with car harshly. Tony and Rhodey's suits were badly ruined. They, very hardly, crawled out the suits and onto the edge of the broken building to look at what's happening

Thanos crushed the cube and got the tesseract settled in the last cavity of the glove. His state of euphoria was undefined. Before he could snap, Loki sneak attacked him

But his dagger gave in at the crucial moment and broke like a plastic knife when it met with Thanos's armour. Thanos, yet again, picked Loki up from his neck

"You are one feisty. Even if you were to fight against me with your magic, you would've failed." Thanos tightened his grip as Loki gasped for air and resisted stronger. Eyes turning a little red from the unwanted burning tears surfacing his eyes

Was that how he was going to meet his end? He couldn't even say goodbye to Thor… Thor will break, no, _shatter_ , if he dies today

But Loki accepted his fate in an instant

"You will... Never be... A God." Thanos gave him a look. Thanos crushed his neck as a sick crunch echoed throughout the silence. Loki stopped struggling as his arms limply fell at his sides. Face stilled. He cried blood tears as almost every nerve in his brain popped. Blood also poured out from his nose and ears. He partially turned back to his Jotun form. Thanos dropped Loki, then and there

The few people that stood there recorded the whole scene and now had tears in their eyes. Now, there was no one to stop him. Thanos moved to the middle of the intersection. Just as Thanos was about to snap, a hammer with full speed came and decapitated Thanos

Thanos's head fell far from there and his body limply fell as someone landed with a boom, "You deserved it, vile creature!" Thor had a victorious smile on his face

By now, Rhodey and Tony had came out, Pietro and Rhodey stood together on the right side as Tony and Bruce on the left. They had undecipherable expressions. Thor got confused as he looked at them and then at the civilians who were either crying or had tears in their eyes

Thor was confused, what has happened? He was looking here and there when his gaze stopped a few feet far from Thanos. He froze, his breath and heart both. The hammer fell down from his hand, he couldn't look anywhere else

Just as the realization dawned upon him the slightest, his breaths returned heavy, he started taking steps slowly but then quickened saying, "No. No no no no no. No!"

He dropped beside Loki, whose eyes, except the iris, had turned a nasty red and were opened, mouth was ajar, he was partially Jotun and bled from eyes, nose and ears but importantly,

His breaths were stopped

Thor took him in his lap, "Loki?" He carefully held his face from both his hands as he called out to Loki in a desperation

Loki didn't respond. His once beautiful emeralds of eyes had now became dull and distant, "Loki? Love? Please don't do this to me. Come on say something, I know you're there."

Except he wasn't

Thor shook Loki a little. Then stopped. The reality he didn't want to accept was lying lifelessly in his arms. He wrapped him in his embrace

Hawkeye arrived with Captain America and Black Widow. Clint silently went to Pietro who was hardly at bay with his emotions flooding. No one had the guts to approach Loki at first, they knew it was Thor's right. But then when they saw Thor, his reaction, his eyes screaming for help for his husband, they regretted not approaching Loki

And now, the remaining Avengers were just stuck where they stood. As if their feet was stoned to the ground. Rhodey, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Tony and Clint, all had silent tears in their eyes. Pietro had turned away from the situation, crying in Clint's shoulder, he couldn't bare to look at the state Loki was in

Thor couldn't accept this, no! He was far too weak to lose what he fought for from his father!

But no one can change reality

Thor silently hugged him tighter. And then, the tears came out as he started rocking slowly. Very soon, they became sobs. Thor rocked back and forth as he mourned Loki in his arms. His heart breaking sobs shaking the souls of the ones standing nearby,

Including the Avengers. The Avengers could picture themselves in Loki's place but just _couldn't_ imagine being in Thor's place. The torrents of pain which Thor was feeling right now was unimaginable

"Loki...!" Thor cried out as he looked at his face cupping Loki's cheek from one hand, "Please don't leave me... Please...!" Thor's voice cracked at the end as he cried harder, his eyes becoming red. Just then, police sirens were heard distantly and SHIELD agents arrived at the situation

*

The infinity gauntlet was in SHIELD's care. They were on Niagara Falls. Loki was bathed properly and suited in his favorite armour. The green and black one with golden embellishments. He was laid in a boat, his horn helmet on his head and one of his most cherished daggers in his hands as they were wrapped on his torso. His wedding band shining like it shone on their wedding day

He was still partially Jotun. Luckily, they got his eyes and mouth closed. Before the boat could be settled on the fast flowing water, Thor cut his cape in half and made a flower out of it and placed it among the many flowers and such things

"Loki has trouble sleeping without me. My cape has my scent, he will sleep peacefully now." Thor stated, heartbroken as he placed the red fabric flower beside Loki's head. Everyone could tell by just looking at him. Except for Thor, everyone was in black suits. 

There was media covering the funeral. Tony, Pepper with little Morgan in Tony's arms stood there with Rhodey, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Pietro and Bruce. Thor stood in the front. Then, a machine lifted and closely dropped Loki's boat on the water

Clint took his position, "What's the legend though?" Tony asked quietly but Thor heard him, "It's Asgardian tradition of a funeral. The boat will be set on fire by a lit arrow as it will flow with the waters and when it'll fall, white orbs will be emitted out of the burnt body. If they go down with the boat, they go to Helheim. But if they go up, they go to Valhalla."

Thor said without his gaze wavering from Loki's boat. Clint aimed and shot the lit arrow, which soon set Loki's boat on complete fire. Since there were flammable things on the boat, it burnt quicker. The nerve wrecking part was soon coming. The boat was reaching the fall

Everyone was thinking whether the white orbs would go up or down. Everyone was hoping for them to go up. The nerve wrecking part came

The boat fell. At first there were no white orbs but just after a moment, a few orbs were seen going up and vanishing in to thin air, Thor smiled with tears glistening in his eyes

He couldn't protect the most precious thing in his life, "Farewell, husband. Hope you get peace and happiness."

*

Thor had became awfully quiet and distant from the team. The only thing, more likely person, who now put a smile on his face for just a little while was Morgan. She was always in either Thor's or Loki's lap when her dada and mama weren't there

But whenever she was in his embrace, she'd always ask, "Unca Poki?" Thor would smile sadly at her and say, "Unca Poki in heaven." Since she was young, she would just nod and continue playing with Thor's beard

Other than that, Thor was either in his room or training. They only saw him during meals. Sometimes, not even then. Thor had drowned in pain and guilt. He couldn't swim back out of it

Guilt, which he felt that he wasn't able to fulfill his duty as a husband. Loki was severely hurt before and now he died. Just because Thor didn't make it in time. Why didn't he make it in time?

Because one of the aliens had sneak attacked on one of the civilians and Thor had to help. So he did. Oh, how much he wishes he would've let the Captain or Black Widow handle the situation and had flown to the other situation

He constantly blamed himself that Loki died. Loki deserved happiness. More than deserve. That nasty few days he had spent in the dungeons had fucked his mind. He was dealing with post traumatic stress disorder with it. No matter how much he tried to show himself strong in front of others

Thor would always look beyond this illusion of his husband. He knew how broken he was. He knew Loki required time. Thor was ready to give him that. Just as things started to settle for the nice way

Thanos had to strike and take away what is his. Was. Thor became aggressive. Thor became angry with himself. The once jovial Thor wasn't there. Not anymore

The social media had gone into an uproar of it's own. Praises for Loki. Condolences to Thor and an award being gifted to Loki for this brave action of his. The Government even dedicated a statue in his honor. The Avengers were there at the inauguration of the statue. In fact, Thor was the one who cut it's ribbon with the president

Time passed like this. One year. Two years. Three years. Four years. Five years. Thor couldn't move on. He still wore his wedding band, over the years, through Morgan Thor had started talking to the Avengers

But still, Thor just wasn't the same anymore. The Avengers had mourned Loki too and had a big picture of him in the common area hung on the wall. Tony made a short video on everyday Avengers and uploaded it to twitter

Tony surprised everyone with his camera saying he was recording. Everyone's reactions were iconic. When Tony barged upon Thor in the gym, Thor simply raised his hand with the wedding band and made a peace sign

And the social media went bananas again. One said

_"Look everyone! Thor stills wears his wedding bracelet!"_

Another said,

_"It looks so heart warming yet heart wrenching at the same time! 😭😭😭"_

Things like this clouded the whole internet. It wasn't that Thor hadn't adapted to Midgardian technology but he chose to ignore it. It brought back the torment, the guilt and most importantly his hate for himself. He considered himself a failure. He thought he'd failed Loki

No one in the Avengers touched the subject. Especially around Thor. They knew the sensitivity to it as once they had tried to talk Thor out of it but he'd became angry. He'd lashed out

Thor had apologized later on. The members didn't mind it as they controlled the urge to explain their "reasons". They knew Thor was hurt but didn't how he mentally tortured himself by always blaming himself for Loki's death. They didn't know how he hated himself, though he wasn't at fault

*

Fast forward six months. To say it was a peaceful night would not be an understatement until the Avengers were called on duty. Arriving at the place they were surrounded with an army of robots. The head of the robots a sick scientist who considered Stark his arch nemesis arrived at the tower

Pepper hadn't known one bit of what was happening. She was there because of a sleeping Morgan in her room, otherwise, she would've gone too. Pepper had called out to Jarvis for something like this and that

But when Jarvis didn't reply Pepper's sixth sense perked up. She didn't take a chance on Morgan, she knew someone had intruded. She picked up Morgan and took her to the panic room Tony had made in their closet. After settling in Morgan there and placing the key to the door beside her, she left and locked the door checking it twice

She got the gun in her dresser, loaded it and got the second chamber too. She had just walked out her room when she met the unknown old man

"Greetings, Mrs. Virginia Stark. Glad I was able to meet you today." The man had a big sick grin on his face. Pepper was convinced this guy had bad intentions towards her and Tony. His tone made it seem like that. Sugar coated venom

"Who are you?" Pepper's voice didn't shake one bit instead it was intimidating. She didn't drop the gun, had it aimed on him since she encountered him. "Ah, what's the importance in names and intros."

The guy chuckled as he slowly walked forwards, his sick grin not fading

"The only important thing now is I got you." Baam! Pepper's head grew dizzy, the gun dropped from her hand. Her other hand made it's way to clutch on the hit spot of her head

She dropped to her knees. The last thing she remembers before she blacked out was a sick laugh

*

Iron Man, War Machine, Thor, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, QuickSilver and the Hulk had somehow defeated the endless robot army

Everyone was panting for air when suddenly Tony spoke, "Something's not right. It's a gut feeling." As if on cue, the compound they had stumbled upon while fighting had a television, the television opened

"Well, hello there! You must be wondering who I am or how this television turned on and why you're seeing me." Everyone turned to it's voice. The man seemed old and certainly psycho if judged from voice and looks

"Expecting for me to answer?" The man laughed, "Nope! Not getting it any time soon! Wanna know a secret?" The guy moved aside and revealed an unconscious Pepper as Tony's eyes widened as everyone else was shocked

This feeling which churned in the pit of Thor's stomach reaching to his heart was alien to him. Or too familiar. He suddenly saw Stark in his place. "It was nice meeting Mrs. Stark." He snarled at the 'Stark'

"Want her back? Come and get her if you can, Anthony." The television turned off as the man challenged Tony

They were soon met with the SHIELDs agents and tracked down Pepper. Before Tony said it, Rhodey went back to the tower and brought a Morgan who was playing in her nursery after she unlocked herself out of the panic room. Rhodey was so thankful that nothing happened to Morgan

But Stark was infinite times thankful when Morgan jumped in his embrace. They locked eye contact exchanging thanks and welcomes. Morgan was now under SHIELD's protection. As Iron Man, War Machine, Thor, Captain America along with Hawkeye and Black Widow visited the place. Bruce and Pietro stayed back with Morgan and SHIELD agents

Turns out it was a secluded island. They got to the bunker which showed their current location. The mad scientist was on the roof of the bunker. The night was seemingly at it's darkest as the moon shone bright as ever. He also had Pepper with him too, on the gun point

The Avengers arrived at the rooftop. "Well, well, well, look who are here to save the day? The Avengers!" He pressed the gun on Pepper's temple hard as he also tightened his grasp on her neck which he'd taken in a headlock position

The mad scientist didn't let anyone speak as he said, "What wrong had I done to you Anthony Stark?! What wrong had my son done to you that you killed him?!"

"Look dude your son tried to kill me when I considered him a friend. It wasn't my fault karma came his way like this." The man shot a fire in the air with his revolver. "Silence!"

The man was a little slow and Black Widow a little quick. She immediately shot a bullet, knocking the revolver out of the old man's grasp as Pepper headbutted him in the nose and ran towards Tony

But the man had hacked into the Iron Suit and sent a virus in it while he held his nose from one hand and tapped on the phone screen from the other. Tony and Rhodey knew they had to get out of the suits soon when they saw it malfunctioning

Just as the other Avengers were to take a hold of him, he tased them with an advanced taser he had invented or upgraded. Rhodey and Tony were still halfway out of the suits and everyone else was recovering from the heavy shock they got

The man stumbled up to a Pepper who was helping a stuck Tony out. He grabbed Pepper from her hair and made her stand up

"Bastard! You- Let go of my wife!" Tony struggled hard to get out, "No. You took away from me my most precious thing and now I shall do the same with you."

The man grabbed Pepper's throat and started choking her. Thor saw this. And if he's really honest to himself for a moment Loki replaced Pepper, struggling against the man. He couldn't bare the rage. Suddenly a new anger filled energy surged through his body

His grabbed his hammer and first threw it at the man's arms as they broke off. "Ah!" The man let out a painful scream. Pepper fell to her knees, she freed herself from the man's broken hands and retreated towards Stark

"Are you okay Pep?" To which she could only nod. Thor got his hammer back and then charged towards the guy. The man fell as Thor settled on him, repeatedly smashing his skull

"How dare you?!"

_Smash!_

"Lay a finger!"

_Smash!_

"On my friend's loved one!"

_Smash!_

Thor let it happen once. He won't twice. He lost someone precious to him but won't let his friend lose his.

Pepper wanted to stop Thor but Tony held her back as he shook his head

Thor had blood on his face, arms and hammer. Salty cold tears in his eyes as he rose

Thor looked at Stark and his wife but told this while referring to everybody, "I had vowed to myself the day we bid farewell to Loki, that, I would never let you all go through the same pain I went through. That I would protect you and your loved ones even if it required my own life. I'd be glad to give it up for you all if it meant you all were happy."

After saying this, Thor took in a few breath and even Thor doesn't know why he swung his hammer and flew away

*

Returning to the tower was not an option for Thor. He just didn't want to go back. How would explain himself to them? He thought. He just felt so lost. In this particular moment, he needed a reassuring hug so bad and he couldn't put a finger on it

He arrived on a hill and sat there. It was dawn, he just gazed at the lake down the hill. Not knowing what to do anymore. Should he go back or leave Midgard as well? But he promised to himself to protect them, should he break it?

Just like that? Just then a voice was heard, "I see you've been thinking a lot." He turned back to see Loki who was not far from there as Thor's eyes widened. Was Loki alive or a hallucination?

"Yes, I'm a hallucination. You missed me to the point your brain has started to play with you." Thor's eyes widened further then he let out a sigh and said, "Well, even if you're a hallucination, mind coming and sit next to me?" The said hallucination nodded and sat beside him

"You _are_ really a hallucination." Loki looked at him, "How are you so sure?" Thor looked at him back, "If it was my Loki, he would've said, 'I do what I want'." Thor chuckled at the end

"Well, I won't stay long. I was just here to wake up."

"Wake me up?" Thor frowned as he was confused, Loki nodded as he pushed Thor and hovered over him, "Wake up, Thor! Wake up!"

And that's when Thor slipped out of consciousness

*

What the hell was that? Thor woke up to almost the same but entirely different scene. Loki was hovering over him, he couldn't clearly see Loki's face because it was dark and… He had tears in his eyes blurring his vision, blinking the tears out Thor sat up

Loki sat aside Thor, Thor looked around to see he was in his room. His face was all watery as he wiped his scattered tears and looked at his hands. Loki's expression of worry hadn't faded. Thor looked around as these questions were clouding his mind

What had happened that he cried?

What time is it?

Are the Avengers okay?

What had happened that Loki woke him up like this?

Just then, the nightmare which has slipped out his mind came back like a punch thrown at his face

Loki!

He turned to Loki, "Loki, love, are you okay? Are you real? Are you hurt? You're fine right?"

Loki was taken aback when Thor took him in an abrupt hug. He was crying and whimpering in his sleep like someone stole something precious of his. Loki knew he had gone through a nightmare and a real bad one

"I'm fine, Thor, calm down. Whatever it was, it was _just_ a nightmare."

Loki said reassuring as he patted Thor on the back. Thor let out a breath of relief and said burying his face in Loki's hair while breathing in his scent which was soothing to him

"Thank Valhalla, it was _just_ a nightmare."

Thor's eyes once again watered. He couldn't imagine losing Loki. And like how the nightmare went, no way in the fairies. He softly tightened his grip around Loki to which Loki responded just as accepting

Loki gently laid back and Thor snuggled in his nape. Thor calmed down and slowly drifted back to sleep. Loki was still combing his fingers in his blonde hair. He doesn't know what kind of a nightmare Thor went through but how Thor reacted he was sure about one thing

It was something regarding him. Nonetheless, Loki made a decision to not to ask Thor about it when he wakes up after this, some things are best left forgotten

Loki pressed his lips on Thor's forehead and slept away

|End|

Dated: June 5th 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why after writing something and posting it, I start to perceive my own written works as "what hell have I written?" No matter how much I proof read it and it makes sense, that feeling is still there, I just wanted to ask, do you guys feel the same? (06/06/20)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated


End file.
